1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to media visualizations and more specifically to visualizing video clips as a still image or thumbscape.
2. Introduction
Videos have a temporal durational aspect which prevents simultaneous viewing of the entire movie at the same instant. Present video display approaches do not allow for viewing the entire movie at an extremely high level view. Video-related professionals, such as a film maker in charge of color consistency, can not quickly view the color palette, scene pacing, color changes, and scene changes for an entire movie at a glance, but must instead wade through perhaps hours of footage. Similarly, the overall tone and color mood of a movie are not visible in a short snippet, but are embedded throughout the entire movie, which requires significant time to view. Further, the elapsed time from the beginning to the end makes it difficult to effectively compare temporally distant portions of a video clip.